Book File
Chapter 3 Back on Earth, in what used to be Scotland as we know it, in the nuclear shelter, the tension was rising. “We’re out of food.” Announced Tanya Twichin. Everyone looked terrified, and depressed. “That kid left around 3 hours ago and hasn’t come back… I’m sorry…” said Herman with bitterness in his voice, “This is a disaster… whoever launched the missile is probably searched for right now.” Ryan’s mother (Finally sober) let out a cry, and announced: “I can’t stand the though of my kid dying! I will look for him… Now, what was his name again?” As yet another survivor left the shelter, Herman announced: “Oh, will you look at that? I found 10 radiation suits hanged at the door…” Before anyone could find themselves attacking Herman, Corneil charged at one suit, put in on (Kind of) and ran outside the shelter, just to find the worst sight he ever experienced. As far as his eyes could see, there were burnt plains, and rubble. He could see burnt skeletons, of his own people, and he could have sworn there was trail of dirty feathers leading towards what used to be the town centre. “Why, they look like Ryan’s feathers” he exclaimed, and hurried along the trail. 5 metres further, he saw a burnt, featherless body, that seemed to have difficulty breathing. “Ryan!” Corneil screamed, “What happened to you?!” “Too… late for me…” Ryan gasped, as he passed out. Corneil couldn’t give up now, and just before he grabbed the body, now with the skin peeling off, he heard a loud noise in the distance. “HH’XU, KK’TaGU… Grk’XEVA SHhhINA!” After that odd series of clicks, loud static was heard, and the same voice now said: “Erm… the translator isn’t working right… So, anyway: THESE ENEMIS OF THE KTAGGELLA LOUNCHED THEIR STUPID NUKE AT YOU!” Corneil couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw a big hologram of a tall creature looking like a humanoid dragonfly talking to him. “Hey, you don’t look like a majestic creature that inhabits this tiny planet… you look like a Chicken!” “Hey, on Earth, we’re all like this!” Corneil said angrily. “Last time my clan was here, you all looked like overgrown apes that called themselves Humans… Oh, they were so pathetic, and funny… hehe” Before Corneil cold argue any longer, a groan from Ryan told him to hurry up. Before he had a chance to reach the shelter, seven other flies approached him. “Hhh’Ktag pl-uuuu Xevon’Die” said one of them. Before Corneil could react, another one of them said, with an English accent: “Hello, child. Me ol’ chap here just stated that we are taking over this small speck of rock, and that we’re setting up a military base here. I really reckon you all grow to like our wonderful dictator… I mean… Erm… How do you call them here… oh yeah, a president.” Corneil didn’t have time for arguments, so he set off towards the shelter. Before he could take another step, the creature that didn’t speak English grabbed him, and started choking him. He was attempting to break free… Everything around him was becoming dark… He tried to scream for help… Chapter 5 Corneil woke up in a hot, and damp place. He could feel fresh oxygen running through his sore lungs. He realised that the bucket he wore on his head was dented, and lying beside him. He decided to leave it for now. “Hello?” he said, “Anyone out here?” He could hear a chirp above him, and before he could look up, a sharp spike shot right past him, and got stuck in the ground beside him. He tried to run from it, but when he took another step, his foot fell through a thin layer of dry mud. He quickly moved his foot away, just to see a leech stuck to his toe. “EEW!” Corneil moaned “That’s maky!” He pulled the leech off, and threw it back in the hole which his foot fell through. He decided to look around and see where he was. He seemed to be on a small island in the middle of a swamp, covered by thin mud with moss growing from it. The entire place smelled of sweet flowers, and he could hear chirping, and squeaking all around here. The most astonishing feature of this odd place was the sky. He could see dark green sky above him and instead of the sun, he could see a large planet, that covered almost entire sky. The planet was yellow, with darker over around it, and a large ring around the large planet. Corneil realised that he saw this planet in his ‘Space Geography’ textbook… “It’s Xylonia!” Corneil announced, “Hold on… I think it’s quite far away from Earth…” Before he could make any more comments, a tall, light green creature with insect-like wings approached, and said “Greetings, Chicken. I welcome you to our home, Ktagga. We don’t have much time, so please follow me.” The creature gave Corneil a jet-pack that seemed of Earthian design. “Do you know how to operate this?” Asked the insect. Corneil shook his head, but the alien didn’t seem to know this strange action. It set flight, even though they seemed thin, its’ wings did a great job. “Now, Chicken, you don’t want to fall through the thin mud. It’s not pleasant under there…” Corneil tried to operate the jet-pack based on what he saw in films, but it didn’t work too well… He flew into a small forest, and crashed on a tree. “Krrk, Bllll’rggg!” He heard a voice screech. Another one of the insect creatures flew from the branch, and pointed its’ long tail with a sharp spike at Corneil. He mumbled an apology, and then the other creature Corneil was familiar with approached and screeched at the hostile one. “Sorry about her… it’s the mating season and everyone’s rejecting her. She’s grumpy… Anyway, not much time left!” Before Corneil could mention his lack of jet-pack skills, the insect put Corneil on its’ back. They flew on quite a high attitude, and Corneil certainly liked it. “I really like Earthian art.” Said the creature, in an attempt to start a conversation, “My fellow Ktaggella think of you as primitive birds, but I have respect for you.” Corneil asked where the Ktaggella is taking him, and that was when he learnt about the war… Chapter 6 The war started six months ago, when the Oram Ktaggella decided that it’s time for them